fferafandomcom-20200214-history
Making Gil
Until you're established on Era (or even sometimes when you are already), gil can be hard to make. This page shall serve as a list of the some efficient ways to make gil on Era. Feel free to add your own, or submit your ideas! General Tips * Gil rewards from quests are multiplied by 5 on Era, so any quest listed below is usually based on that. If you're not seeing a quest you want to do, head to the FFXIclopedia Quests list and find one you like more! * Make sure you visit the !bazaar zone and talk to Grumblix to join the Goblin Mafia to unlock gil making footprints. Examine every Goblin Footprint you come across for some easy gil! It also unlocks some custom content further down the road! * Also make note of what items Grumblix is wanting to trade for gil. Sometimes it's drops you might have stashed away, others it's items that sell for much less on the Auction House. The gil reward starts at the listed price and reduces with each trade, until he no longer takes that item. It's always possible someone has traded in once or twice for something, so make sure it's a solid deal the whole way down! * Era's custom NM Hunt Low Level * An Explorer's Footsteps, sometimes known as the "Stone Monument quest" or the quest for the Crawler's Nest map. Some of the clay tablets can get you 30k, which is a lot at lower levels. As you wander the world for experience points, most of the time you will find a Stone Monument in that zone anyway. This quest is not repeatable, but helps to get a new player their footing. * Gourmet - this quest takes either Sleepshrooms, Treant Bulbs, or Wild Onions, which can be found easily if you're a low level player. Also, the zoning requirement doesn't exist on Era! La Theine Plateau has a Fields of Valor page specifically for Funguars, and you'll gain Sleepshrooms while killing them. You can solo level from 14 to 22 there, so it's a great time to do this quest. Mid Level Repeatable, with no timers: * Seeing Spots - this quest requires 4 ladybug wings and will get you ~25k gil. Ladybugs are level 44 or higher. People usually farm these in East Ronfaure S. * Tiger's Teeth - gives 18,375 gil for every 3 Black Tiger Fangs. * Some people like to farm coffer/chest keys and open them for the gil. High Level * Consider leveling a craft, and making sought-after HQ items, like Dusk Gloves +1 or the Aristocrat's Coat. * Spell scrolls, gemstones, logs, and more items sell quite well to NPCs. Find a good one to farm and stock up! * Farming in Labyrinth of Onzozo, killing Mantas (Manta Skins sell for 1k each) and Goblin Alchemists, opening coffers, and the killing Moldavite Earring NM can yield around some good income! * Join the Era Discord server, and keep an eye on the #bazaar channel for goodies other players are buying!